1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buoyant cushions for use in water, such as a lake or a pool and being adaptable for use as outdoor furniture or in cooperation with outdoor furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional floatation devices for use in water at a swimming pool, a river, a lake or the like are typically inflatable. These inflatable floatation devices, although fully capable of supporting the weight of a person, suffer from numerous shortcomings. A user of these conventional floatation devices is essentially required to inflate the device before each use. Conventional floatation devices having insufficient air pressure often results in the device sinking or suspending the user underwater. In order to inflate these floatation devices the user is required to inflate same by lung power or to bring an air pump to the desired location. Furthermore, these conventional floatation devices are typically being manufactured from thin plastic materials that are prone to scratches and punctures that consequently render them useless as a floatation device. Resultingly, these conventional floatation devices can only be used in the pool and cannot be used as outdoor furniture or in conjunction with outdoor furniture.